


Horror Movies

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [36]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Horror Movies

The weird thing was that Billy  _loved_  horror movies.  He’d already watched  _Halloween_  with Steve three times and he never shut up about  _A Nightmare on Elm Street_  much less  _The Thing_  and  _Re-Animator._

Billy told Steve he had never seen  _The Shining_. 

“Been meaning to check it out forever,” Billy said. “Never got around to it. Thought I’d rent it for Friday night, yeah?”  


Friday nights were dedicated to watching movies at Steve’s house. If the movie was good, Steve ended up with his head in Billy’s lap while they watched. Billy never put his head in Steve’s lap. He was rarely the first one to make a gesture of affection if it wasn’t overtly sexual. If the movie was bad, they ended up making out and rutting on the couch. And some nights if the movie was good, they paused it anyway and ended up making out and rutting on the couch.

Steve agreed to  _The Shining_  and didn’t think much of it. 

On Friday night, Steve made popcorn like usual and Billy bought over the video.

Everything seemed to be going fine. Steve was snuggled close to Billy but he was engaged in the movie. Then sometime around when Jack Nicholson started acting particularly  _weird_  Billy got all tense, something in the air changed. Steve could feel it. Billy was  _freaked_  out. Steve didn’t even have to look at him really. He knew Billy well by now. And Billy was hardly subtle with his moods. Yet he was never going to say if something was scaring him.

The movie was only getting more intense and eventually Steve felt as if Billy was about to levitate he was so obviously terrified.

Steve paused the movie and just that made Billy jump. “Wha-”

“Um.” Steve shrugged, pretending to be apologetic. “Hate to be one of those guys, but do you mind if we watch something else? This is kinda boring.”  


Billy blinked at him and then said, “Oh. Pft. Okay, sure. I guess. Yeah, it’s not that great, huh?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, nodding. “How about a comedy? I just got  _Young Frankenstein_  on video?”  


“Yeah, sure.” Billy cleared his throat and stretched a little and Steve popped up to change the tapes.  


Gene Wilder was on his way to Transylvania when Billy said, “Think I’m just gonna um…stretch out.” 

Steve’s living room boasted a giant couch and Billy could lie down easily without even touching Steve as he did now, his head in Steve’s direction, his knees bent. Steve decided his socked feet were cute. He bit his lip and shifted, tugging up Billy and setting him half in his lap. 

“Get over here,” Steve muttered. Billy didn’t say anything but he shifted around until he was comfy, his head resting on Steve’s stomach. The movie was hilarious, of course, one of Steve’s favorites. Every time he laughed he jostled Billy but when he looked down he saw the curve of Billy’s smile lit by the flickering lights of the television. “This good?” Steve said quietly. He stroked Billy’s hair.

Billy squeezed his thigh and snuggled yet closer but only said, “Yeah, yeah. It’s good, babe. I’m trying to watch the movie.”


End file.
